


Sam & Jack MOS-challenges: The fight

by cyced



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sam & Jack MOS-challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyced/pseuds/cyced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack argue over who is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam & Jack MOS-challenges: The fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a Sam & Jack MOS-challenges to use "We could probably do that for you. But we won’t".  
> I've never written a thing before and this isn't betad so am well aware this is probably going to suck but I wanted to give it a try anyway. Feel free to tell me if its rubbish just please be nice in your descriptions of my mistakes! :$ :)  
> Also rating is just for safety- I don't think it is up to M levels at all

Jack slammed his keys on to the table “Carter, will you please drop it, we’re home, it’s over, move on!”

“I will not “move on”! It’s not just the budget, which you know I’m right on by the way.  
It’s the way you refused it and in front of my staff no less! We could probably do that for you. But we won’t”

Jack winced at the deep growl his wife used to impersonate his voice.

“Sam, don’t take this so personally! Look, we said we’d leave work at work when you started in D.C and  
this does not feel like leaving it at work!”. They had now been argued since leaving the work parking lot  
and while he had known his turn of phrase had been a bit on the dodgy side for a departmental meeting  
they had now reached the kitchen- this needed to be over, he was General and had final say plus he  
really really wanted some pizza.

“Don’t take this personally, don’t take… Damn it Jack! Are you telling me you would be O.K. with me  
saying "we could probably do that for you. But we won’t" to you?!”

“I guarantee you, you could say that anytime and I’d be fine with it”. Apparently trying to defuse this  
argument wasn’t working so Jack turned to steel himself for the next round and why shouldn’t he,  
he was clearly in the right, well, sort of in the right at the very least.

“O.K” Sam grabbed the phone from its cradle. “Fine, if you feel that you wouldn’t be bothered by it,  
I‘ll leave it there. Do you want Chinese or Pizza for dinner?”

Jack’s mouth open and shut of its own accord. He’d won? This sounded far too easy…..

 

Later that night

Sam finished crawling down his torso and positioned herself between his legs.  
What she had done to said torso on her journey had ensured coherent thinking was now a challenge.

“Would you like me to continue?” she purred. Jack panted an eager yes in reply. Her hands descended  
on to his thighs and slowly worked their way to where he wanted them to be.

“Are you sure you want me to continue?”  
“God yes” What was she waiting for! 

“Well”, she smirked at him pulling her hands back to her own lap and sat up “We could probably do that for you. But we won’t”.


End file.
